


Oblivious Birthday Planners

by orphan_account



Category: Kimi to Boku | You and I
Genre: Birthday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He won’t even try and hide the fact that he already fucking knew, stop trying to play dumb, guys, honestly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious Birthday Planners

The first thing that tipped him off was the fact that Yuuki —  _Asaba Yuuki!_  — was at his door, his brother in tow. On a Sunday. Well before noon —  _when has he ever woken up before twelve on a weekend, anyway?_  — and without a text book in sight. So he wasn’t definitely here to copy off his homework. Which is really just weird and totally against all laws of the universe _._

Secondly, everyone was being oddly distant.  _“Yo, Kaname.” “We’re just here for lunch because we felt like eating your mother’s cooking!” “Oh, you boys are silly.”_  Flippant, nonsense banter; nothing out of the ordinary. But given the circumstances, it’s just fucking bullshit because _really?_  Kaname knew what day it is. Nobody mentioning just raises questions Kaname knew the  _horribly obvious_  answers for.

Between the time Kaname’s mother shoos him out to “do some groceries” (which only consisted of paper plates and the likes. They were really horrible at this.) and Shun coming through the front door, Kaname figured it was easier to give in and just go with whatever idiotic plan they’ve roped him into this time. He won’t even try and hide the fact that  _he already fucking knew, stop trying to play dumb, guys, honestly._

Chizuru was probably the one that confirmed his suspicious most, all happy and smiles, probably thinking Kaname would  _never_ figure out — maybe it was even all his idea in the first place. Hanging around his neck cooing that he got the plates for the p— and he cut himself at the first syllable and Kaname’s already at the stage where he’s really,  _really,_  struggling not to bang his head against his front door.

The moment he sets foot his kitchen, sees the cake and pathetic attempts at decorating the room with colourful streamers, the day’s worth of exasperation came out in one, big, heavy sigh. 

“S-surprise?” he heard Shun’s hesitant quip.

“Nope. Not in the slightest.”


End file.
